


Arm Candy

by wavewright62



Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: Art, Baby's first QT fanart, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavewright62/pseuds/wavewright62
Summary: Drawing featuring a nice excursion for our protagonists to relax together, maybe do a spot of hunting?
Relationships: Attolia | Irene & Eddis | Helen, Attolia | Irene/Eugenides
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Arm Candy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chocolatepot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatepot/gifts).



> Bits of your request that I worked with here: "Irene/Gen: The things I love about this ship include the serious!Irene/joking!Gen dynamic... (snip)  
> Irene & Helen: These two are such interesting opposites, yet at the same time, both are very much defined by their roles as queen throughout the books. I'd love to see more of them spending time together"


End file.
